ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping (2019)
Ice Age 6: The Kidnapping is a 2019 sequel to Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios Plot 2 years have passed since Ice Age 5: Collision Course and things have settled down again. Granny and Teddy have decided to move to The Valley, Peaches and Julian had a kid called Seymour and Sid and Brooke had a kid too called Scott. Also Diego and Shira also had a cub called Waylon. BUT Captain Marco and Captain Nak the 2 brothers of the late Captain Gutt kidnap Seymour and Scott! so The Herd must get those 2 kids back and put a stop the pirates once and for all! SYNOPIS Cast Ray Romano as Manny a Woolly Mammoth and the no nonsense leader of The Herd John Leguizamo as Sidney a Giant Ground Sloth and the founder of The Herd Denis Leary as Diego a Smilodon and Manny's BFF Queen Latifah as Ellie a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's wife Keke Palmer as Peaches a Woolly Mammoth and Manny's daughter Adam DeVine as Julian a Mastodon and Peaches' husband Seann William Scott as Crash a Possum Josh Peck as Eddie a Possum Simon Pegg as Buck a Weasel Jenefier Lopez as Shira a Smilodon and Diego's wife Hayden Rolence as Waylon and Scott a Grey Smilodon and a Red Giant Ground Sloth and Diego, Shira, Sid and Brooke's kids Alex Gould as Seymour a Brown Mastodon and Peaches and Julian's kid Wanda Sykes as Granny a Giant Ground Sloth Jessi J as Brooke a Giant Ground Sloth and Sid's wife Josh Gad as Louis a Hedgehog Melissa Rauch as Francine a Giant Ground Sloth who becomes Marshall's love interest Nick Offerman as Gavin a Saurornithoides Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie a Saurornithoides Max Greenfield as Roger a Dakotaraptor Chris Wedge as Scrat a Saber Tooth Squirrel Karen Disher as Scratte a Flying Saber Tooth Squirrel Michael Strahan as Teddy a Palaeolagus and Granny's husband Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama a Llama who moves to The Valley Drake as Ethan a Woolly Mammoth and Julian's mate Nicki Minaj as Steffie a Woolly Mammoth and Ethan's wife Heather Morris as Katie a Woolly Mammoth Elle Fanning as Meghan a Woolly Mammoth Steve Buscemi as Captain Marco a Gigantopithecus and the main antagonist Jeremy Renner as Captain Nak a Gigantopithecus and the secondary antagonist Aziz Ansari as Squint a Palaeolagus who survived in Ice Age The Great Eggscape Kunal Nayyar as Gupta a Badger who survived in Ice Age 4. He joins The Herd Nick Frost as Flynn a Elephant Seal who survived in Ice Age 4 Rebel Wilson as Raz a Procoptodon who survived in Ice Age 4 Jack Black as Zeke a Smilodon who joins The Herd Diedrich Bader as Oscar a Smilodon who joins The Herd Alan Tudyk as Lenny, Bertie and Milton a Homotherium and Giant Ground Sloths (Sid's dad and brother) They join The Herd too Ben Stiller as Red Horn a Red and Black Spinosaurus Ricky Gervais as Elvis Icical a White and Light Blue Cryolophosaurus who was the frozen dinosaur in Ice Age 1 Steve Coogan as Ripup a Dark Blue Procoptodon who joins The Herd Nicki Watkins as Olivia a Dinofelis and Waylon's love interest Jim Cummings as Bronzin a New Zealand Giant Moa who joins The Herd Michelle Rodrigeuz as Rio Pearls a New Zealand Giant Haast's Eagle Steve Blum as Chuckles a Dire Wolf who joins The Herd Emma Watson as Bites a Andrewsarchus Mark Hamill as Krack a Megalania Udo Kier as Witty a Megapiranha who was the frozen fish in Ice Age 1 Jason Segel as Ozzie a purple and maroon Procoptodon Breendan Fraser as Rudy a white Baryonyx Christina Ricci as Momma Dinosaur a Tyrannosaurus Rex Ben Glieb as Marshall sid's brother Joy Behar as Eunice sid's mum Cedric the Entertainer and Stephen Root as Carl and Frank who join The Herd Rhianna as Brianna a Australian Brush Tailed Possum and Crash's love interest Shakira as Allison a Australian Honey Possum and Eddie's Love Interest Bonnie Wright as Sophie a Porcupine and Louis's love interest John Leguizamo as the announcer which is used for time cards Locations The Valley Geotopia Pirate Island- The Home of Captain Marco and Nak SoundTracks 1. Poi e by Patea Maori Club 2.Juicy Wiggle 3. Battle Music used in ice age 1 in tigers attack clip 4. What makes you beautiful by 1D 5.Good time by Owl City 6. Elle King Exs and Ohs 7. Uptown Funk 8. Battle music of ice age 1 in Mannys battle on the tigers except Diego 9. A sad Piano song ENDING CREDITS 10. You Are My Home preformed by The Herd 11. Uptown Funk preformed by the herd 12. Pinkies Sugar Rush preformed by peaches OPENING CREDITS Closeing Credits Rating Rated PG Some material may not be suitable for all ages For mild peril and humor Mild and brief language Cruel Humor Category:2019 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Ice Age Category:Action/Adventure Category:Sequels Category:20th Century Fox Category:2019 Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rio Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films